


Love is Not a Victory March

by TayoAnn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Hannigram - Freeform, I don't even know whether to apologize or not, I have No Excuse, M/M, Song fic, cracky crack crack, yeah this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayoAnn/pseuds/TayoAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a stupid post on Tumblr, this is now a stupid ficlet here!  Seriously, I cannot impress upon you just how ridiculous this is.  </p><p>Dr. Chilton has been pining for Dr. Lecter, but by the beginning of our fic he has realized that ain't gonna happen.  Will is still in custody at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane and is totes upset that his lover turned out to be a cannibalistic serial killer who framed him for hella murder.  Dr. Chilton decides to sing for them and make it all better.  That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not a Victory March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaineifersucht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/gifts).



> This is the pertinant bit of singing. You need to watch it. http://youtu.be/wT66CnDHTco  
> If you want to/would see the whole song (ol' Freddy skips a couple verses), the link to that video is in the notes at the bottom. 
> 
> I am posting as a gift to the darling captaineifersucht. Someday soon I'll post something real, but she makes me laugh, so I thought I'd post this so she could laugh, too. :) It is rather a crap gift at that, as it is unbetaed. Yeah, that's how I stroll. But I will just blame any remaining errors on my sister (even though she had nothing to do with this whatsoever).

"Love Is Not a Victory March"  
A Hanigram Crack!fic/Song!fic  
Featuring Raúl Esparza as Dr. Fredrick Chilton

Of course he had begun to suspect, but Fredrick Chilton still felt something in himself die when the fact of Hannibal’s love for Will was confirmed. Oh, how he had hoped. But his eavesdropping on the pair’s conversations had proven to him that while Will may have lost faith, Hannibal never would. So Chilton indulged in a good cry alone in his office. Then he considered what to do next. He felt smitten with the other psychiatrist, but being a kind and decent man, what he most wanted was Hannibal’s happiness. He would bow out gracefully. No, he would do better than that. He would use his stellar psychiatric skills (and a few other hidden talents) to mend the relationship between Will and Hannibal.

When Frederick Chilton took over as the Chief Medical Officer for the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane, he used a large part of his budget to build a large auditorium for ~~reasons~~ fundraiser purposes. It had made perfect sense to him at the time. Sadly, he had since discovered that patrons were both thin on the ground and unwilling to attend benefit concerts at the actual hospital. It was also difficult to get gorked inmates to pay sufficient attention to provide backup for a performer, nor could unrestrained prisoners be trusted. For a long time, the auditorium was used to store his valuable My Little Pony collection. It seemed a waste. But no matter. He had a use for it now. 

The next time Hannibal came to provide Will’s therapy, Fredrick was ready. He had the orderly checking in Hannibal inform him of the change in location for Will’s session.  
Their new setting was anything but intimate, but seemed private enough. When Hannibal entered Will was already secured to one side of a table taken from a privacy room. The table had been placed at the front row of the large “Fredrick Chilton Auditorium for the Insanely Wonderful Performing Arts” (no one had informed Dr. Chilton that it is tacky to name what one builds after one’s self). The curtain on the stage was closed and all was quiet in the hall. Per Dr. Chilton’s directions, the orderlies had departed once Dr. Lecter arrived. 

“Tell me, Will. Are you still feeling betrayed? Does my trustworthiness still seem lost in the crumbling hallways of your mind?”

Will looked at Hannibal, taking time to choose his words. “I don’t _want_ to feel this way,” he finally replied. “You’re a killer and you _did this_ to me. I shouldn’t…”

“You should not _what_ , Will? Talk to me. You can still talk to me. I have not changed. I am the same man, though you see more of me now.” 

Just then, Chilton burst through the parting in the curtains with a flourish. His face was radiant with the anticipation of helping the man he admired so much.

“Don’t worry! I’m here to help!”

Will and Hannibal both looked at him, stunned. Hannibal, ever polite, was the first to break the ensuing awkward pause. “And how, precisely, do purpose to help, if I may ask?” That the hospital administrator was fairly bouncing in his excitement did not exactly inspire confidence. It also seemed suspicious that he was moving so well without his cane...

Chilton’s excited look had started to droop when the nearly empty hall did not burst into ecstatic cheering at his proclamation, but Hannibal’s question seemed to bolster his confidence.

“Why, I have experience in couple’s counseling of course,” he replied, enthusiastically. He then tried to look more serious. “And,” he said, as smoothly as he knew how, “I would like to provide you,” (he paused for dramatic effect) “...a little inspiration!” He waggled his eyebrows.

Before either Hannibal of Will could respond, the auditorium lights dimmed and the curtain opened, revealing a large orchestra including a beautiful Steinway grand piano. The next thing anyone knew, the pianist began to play and Chilton began to sing.

_Baby I have been here before_  
I know this room, I’ve walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

“He started in the middle of the song,” Will grumbled quietly.  
“Hush, William,” chided Hannibal. “Besides. The first two verses would hardly be apropos to the situation.”

Chilton’s style was more ‘musical theater’ than the classical operatic approach Hannibal usually preferred, but he could appreciate his talent, regardless. And he certainly appreciated the message and the impact it was having on his sweet William. Despite Will’s initial grumbling, he could not hide that he was moved.

_There was a time when you let me know  
What’s really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?_

Will glanced at Hannibal. His eyes glistened with the beginnings of unshed tears.

_And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

When Will looked at the man who had been his lover; his friend; and his most trusted confidant, their eyes met. Will knew they were both remembering the last time they had made sweet, sweet love down by the fire in Hannibal’s sitting room.

_Maybe there’s a God above  
But all I’ve ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

This drew a soft, sharp gasp from Will. Hannibal reached across the table to take Will’s shaking hands in his own.

 _It’s not a cry you can hear at night  
It’s not somebody who has seen the light  
It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

“Wait, what is the orchestra for?” asked Will. Hannibal just shushed him.

 _I did my best, it wasn’t much_  
I couldn’t feel, so I tried to touch  
I’ve told the truth, I didn’t come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I’ll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Uncharacteristically, Will allowed Hannibal to hold his gaze. He knew that while Dr. Chilton sang the words, truths were being shared between the two of them.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Even Hannibal kind of wanted to tell Dr. Chilton after a couple “Hallelujahs” that they got the idea, but then Will was trying to reach over the metal table, inhibited by his restraints. Hannibal met him half-way so that Will’s lips were on his, trying to consume him or make up for all the kisses they had been missing. Either way, Hannibal was willing. He climbed over the table and into will’s lap. He felt all of Will’s forgiveness and regret in those kisses as the two of them mimicked lewd acts with their tongues— in a totally romantic way, of course.

Neither Will nor Hannibal noticed as the song ended with Dr. Chilton looking slightly stunned and drained. But in Frederick's mind, the hall burst into wild applause in recognition of the beauty he had enacted. He took a bow, thanked the silent orchestra for being such a nice backdrop, and exited stage left. As he looked back over his shoulder, just before the curtains closed, he caught Hannibal’s eye. Hannibal was still locked in an embrace with Will, but was alert enough to send a thankful look at the hospital administrator. Chilton might not have Hannibal’s heart, but he had his gratitude. For now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the full video of Raúl Esparza singing Hallelujah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwFTApXNGyw
> 
> I regret [ _almost_ ] nothing.


End file.
